The continued development of high-brightness solid state light sources for use in general illumination applications has led to increased use of such light sources in various general illumination lighting devices. In general, a solid state light source operates in a fundamentally different way than a conventional filament or gas lamp, and typically operates off of direct current (DC) power, as opposed to alternating current (AC) power, which is found throughout buildings. A driver is used to allow lighting devices including solid state light sources to run off of AC power by converting an AC input, such as a 120V/60 Hz line input, to a stable direct current (DC) voltage, which is used to drive the solid state light source(s). Such a circuit typically incorporates an electromagnetic interference (EMI) filter, a power factor correction circuit, and a rectifier, arranged in a particular topology. A variety of topologies for drivers are well-known in the art. One example is an LCC topology, including an inductor and two capacitors in a tank circuit configuration, which can provide a constant current output.